The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The object of the breeding program was to select and reproduce Epipremnum pinnatum plants with brighter variegation of the leaves and improved plant forms. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation in a grouping of more than 100 plants, representing superior clones of the parent variety ‘Marble Queen.’ Clones were selected for several years, with a selection criteria of shorter internodes and brightest variegation. The new cultivar is a selection from one of these unnamed superior clones of ‘Marble Queen,’ not directly selected from ‘Marble Queen.’ The new variety was discovered by Ashish Arvind Hansoti in 2002 at a commercial greenhouse near Mumbai, India.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘NJOY’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial greenhouse outside of Mumbai, India and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations. Approximately 25 generations have been reproduced.